


Chuck and Neal

by jajafilm



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Lies, Truth, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover to the series White Collar and Chuck.<br/>It was supposed to be an ordinary evening... Everything was fine before Neal had appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck and Neal

##  **Chuck and Neal**

 

It was supposed to be an ordinary evening with Neal and Elizabeth's younger cousin Ellie, who lived in Burbank, but one boring evening suddenly became a disaster. Everything was fine before Neal had appeared. When that happened, everybody on command froze, as if turned to stone. The second reaction was from Ellie's brother, who reached out and with one blow knocked to the ground of the famous swindler. He began scream to shocked Neal.

“You one damned asshole, do you know how I felt?!”

“Chuck?” blurted hustler and I blinked. They know each other! “I…” Neal still lay on the ground and his face had the same expression as when El was kidnapped because of his stolen treasure from a submarine, full of guilt and pain. “I had to.”

“You left me think that you are dead, again!” the anger emanated strongly out of Chuck. You left me think that you are dead? What kind of atrocity what Caffrey done again?! Dead again, how “again”?

“The first time I didn't pretend. Casey really killed me,” hustler protested. Really killed? What the hell was that nonsense?! “You know what it's like at CIA.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chuck nodded sadly and hugged Neal.

“Okay, you've made peace and now it is time explain it,” I ordered.

 


End file.
